


Summer Confessions

by theamberissubtle



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amanda's got a big mouth, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamberissubtle/pseuds/theamberissubtle
Summary: If Diana could have chosen the perfect moment for her and Akko to confess their feelings for one another, it wouldn't have been this one.Or Amanda has a big mouth, Diana has too much hair for the hot weather, and Akko tries to be New and Improved Akko.





	Summer Confessions

Of all the things to witness in their Magical Linguistics class on a Friday afternoon, the sight before her was perhaps the most improbable.  
  
Diana couldn’t help but glance at Akko from the corner of her eye. Admittedly it wasn’t an uncommon practice for her eyes to stray to the other witch from time to time, usually when she’d finished scribbling a sentence or the teacher was taking a sip of water, but this was a different matter altogether. She was hardly paying attention. Maybe she could be forgiven for losing her concentration because the sight beside her was so… baffling.  
  
Akko, who was sitting next to her, was studiously taking notes, her tongue peeking out of her mouth with intense concentration.  
  
The lecture itself wasn’t any more fascinating or energetic than a standard Magical Linguistics lecture, and Professor Finnelan was her usual level of enthusiastic. That is to say, not very.  
  
The other students were occasionally putting pen to paper to take notes, just enough to read over if the forthcoming test was on ancient runes and wildlife. Even Barbara and Hannah, who usually followed Diana’s lead, were playing hangman in the corner, claiming an entire row to themselves after declaring it too hot to put up with other people’s body heat. Sitting beside Akko, Lotte was staring off into space, chewing on the end of her NightFall engraved pencil; Sucy was drawing a mushroom on her friend’s abandoned notes, smirking at her own deviousness; Amanda was so blatantly not listening, resting a hand underneath her chin as she gazed out the window, that Diana was surprised the Professor hadn’t addressed the room at large.  
  
Even she, Diana Cavendish, was finding it hard to pay close attention. It was a bright summer’s day and the tall windows to the far side of the room were making the lecture hall feel more like a greenhouse. With the dishevelled uniforms, disgruntled expelling of breath, and reckless shuffling, it was safe to deduce that summer was truly here.

In fact, her hair was starting to feel rather large from the humidity. She felt inclined to pat it and see. Stifling the urge, she glanced to the side again; Akko, who always complimented her hair, would be amused by the development no doubt… Or would have been, if she wasn’t glued to her paper.  
  
Strangely, uncharacteristically, this was the lecture Akko had chosen to participate in.  
  
Though Diana had been helping her with her studies, it hadn’t necessarily led to an improvement in the classroom environment, so it was a surprise that Akko was not only engaging with the admittedly rather boring material, but was actually making notes. Notes!

Upon noticing their classmates’ unusual attentiveness, Hannah and Barbara smiled, pleased; they hated sharing Diana’s notes. Akko had taken to doodling shooting stars and all sorts of “kawaii” things in the margins.  
  
Akko, sensing Diana’s glance, sent a bright smile her way as though to say l _ook, Diana, I’m paying attention._  
  
Then it clicked for her. So that was it. Akko was indeed acting on her earlier threat.

In the library earlier that afternoon, Akko had unceremoniously fallen off her chair after swinging too far back on it, and once she’d squawked and cursed the infernal piece of second-rate Luna Nova carpentry, she’d vowed that she needed to pass her upcoming tests with flying colours and not get distracted anymore.  
  
According to her, she had a new reputation to live up to: she’d gotten her magic back (sort of); the world was saved (from Croix at least); and if she lost her burgeoning reputation because of a few dumb state-controlled tests she’d be “very cross indeed”.  
  
At the time Diana had been distracted by her adoption of the phrase “very cross indeed”, wondering when she’d ever said that for Akko to mimic, but all thoughts had fallen from her head at the next thing Akko had said. Shyly, she’d looked over at Diana’s bemused expression and promised, “For you, too, Diana, because I don’t want you to think you’re wasting your time with me.”  
  
That had taken her by surprise. Diana had reassured her that it was not a waste of time (she enjoyed time with the other girl more than she could say) but Akko had gotten that signature gleam in her eye regardless, and it was somewhat a relief that her energies would be focused on her studies for once and not mischief. It was coming towards the end of the year after all and the tests were important.  
  
So here she was. Taking notes. It was probably the only time she’d be forgiven for _not_ taking notes, this late on a Friday afternoon with the sun beaming through the windows. Even Professor Finnelan was losing steam faster than normal. Everyone knew she had a sherry waiting in her office, her usual weekend tipple.  
  
It went against the school’s rules and her very nature, but Diana leaned over to Akko and whispered, “You’re being very studious today.”  
  
“If that word means motivated, you got it,” Akko replied, taking Diana’s unusual code-violation as permission to stop writing. “I’m passing the tests, Diana. I promise.”  
  
Affection bloomed in her chest, and she softened her tone to say, “This might seem a little strange coming from me, but I think it’s okay if you start with your newfound work ethic on Monday. It is Friday after all and the weather is…” She waved at the window vaguely.  
  
She had wanted to take an evening off from books and magic and thinking about the end of the school year. The other witches were keen to go outside, too, to pack up picnics and sprawl all over the grounds while the sun set, to watch the orange glow for miles around.

For many, if not all, the true ‘test season’ began on Monday. Then they’d all be home for the summer. It was only natural that everyone’s minds were on relaxing, spending time with one another and ignoring their responsibilities. Diana was not impervious to the charms of the outdoors. Her friends’ attitudes had proven rather infectious. Particularly the company of one brunette witch...  
  
Akko’s eyes (which, admittedly, landed on her more than often than not during lectures, sometimes boring into the back of her head when they sitting rows apart) evidently made up for lost time and flicked to her hair, her eyes, her collarbones in quick succession, and that just made Diana burn hotter. It made Akko blush, too, upon being noticed.  
  
“Um, y-yes. You’re right! I like this rebellious side. Do you… want to hang out tonight?” Akko asked hopefully, glancing down at her papers at the last second, losing her nerve.  
  
Heart thudding, Diana smiled and said, “I was going to ask you earlier but you dashed off.”  
  
“To be the first one here! New and Improved Akko needed a good seat!” Akko defended, then she smiled sheepishly at hearing what she said. “Oh. I do want to hang out. Obviously, I just asked you. It’s cool that you asked me. Wait, you were going to ask me, right -”  
  
As endearing as Akko’s babbling could be, they were in class and Diana’s nerves were fraying from talking so much, so she impulsively put her hand on top of Akko’s arm and tried to reassure her without words that she needn’t get worked up. She only hoped that the other girl couldn’t feel her heart pulsing through her fingertips. Akko stopped babbling immediately, simply staring at the contact. Her whole face was turning crimson. Diana could accept that it might have had something to do with the heat in the room – and her own hand. She was boiling hot. The weather was only part of the problem. Being in close proximity to Akko led to feverous levels of warm even in the depths of winter.  
  
Lately she’d felt like a different person. Blushing, losing her footing, becoming lax on all the rules she once upheld with a pious rigidity. She wanted to spend a Friday evening like a so-called normal student. In a couple of weeks they’d all leave for their homes, not returning for two whole months, and some kind of strange feeling had started to creep up on her - a wistfulness for the past year, perhaps, as so much had happened, and a new determination to live her life for something other than others’ expectations.  
  
“Oh, that’s it, class dismissed,” Professor Finnelan declared, breaking the class’s reverie. “It’s too hot in here, and you know all of this material anyway. Or at least it’s in the textbook. Just read it and you’ll be fine. Go on, go go go. The sun is shining. I can see no one’s paying attention.”  
  
Guiltily, Diana bowed her head, but Professor Finnelan had already bolted from the room before the class had a chance to blink.  
  
Excitedly everyone stood up, stretched, complained about sweating in places they didn’t know existed (Amanda), vowed to head straight to the cafeteria to grab picnic food (Jasminka), and meet outside by the biggest tree in the grounds (everyone nodded military-like).  
  
Akko shot up, her papers falling in disarray. “Yes!”  
  
Diana sighed and swept them up with her wand.  
  
“The universe is rewarding me for becoming New and Improved Akko!”  
  
“Sure,” Sucy drawled. “Whatever you say.”  
  
“Come on, let’s head outside!”  
  
Bravely, she grabbed Diana’s hand and yanked her towards the door, Diana laughing and exclaiming “Akko, our stuff-” as they disappeared into the corridor.  
  
Lotte and Sucy looked at one another. They both picked up the remaining bags and notes and made their own less dramatic way to the exit.  
  
“They’re going declare their love any day now, right?” Sucy grumbled.  
  
Lotte sighed. “I really do hope so.”  
  


* * *

  
Outside the glorious weather was reaching its peak.  
  
Already the grounds were littered with students, and Teams Blue, Green and Red had all gathered in their favourite spot. As promised, Jasminka had brought food; Diana had summoned blankets, plates and cutlery – literally using a summoning spell; Amanda had already tied a hammock in-between the nearest two trees; and Akko would not stop buzzing around everyone, beyond excited.  
  
“Akko, sit,” Sucy barked, “You’re giving me a headache.”  
  
“Yeah,” Amanda agreed, swinging lazily in the hammock. “You’re like an annoying fly.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Akko looked to Diana for support, but the other girl’s mouth twitched as though to say _they’re not wrong_. Huffing, she collapsed on the blanket by Diana, who was sitting with her legs out in front of her and nursing a tea – even in this weather.  
  
It only took a moment of sulking before Akko shimmied closer to Diana’s lap, their bodies brushing. Diana turned bright red because that’s just who she was now: blushing around her crush. So idiotic. So stupid. A Cavendish, rendered immobile by a fluttery stomach! Yet she was... and she couldn’t bring herself to care all that much. It was… _nice_ to nurse a crush. One she was desperately hoping was reciprocated. Most times she was convinced it was – Akko wasn’t exactly secretive by nature – but there was still enough doubt in her mind to stop her taking action. Besides, this stage of their relationship wasn’t exactly unpleasant. You could almost call it… flirting.  
  
Akko changed tactics and let her head rest on Diana’s lower legs. It couldn’t have been all that comfortable but she settled in regardless, huffing out a few sighs at being told off.

The other witches exchanged a glance.  
  
Hannah and Barbara made a heart motion with their hands.  
  
Diana pretended she didn’t notice, but she wasn’t that concerned anyway. Her friends all meant well. If they all knew about her feelings, so be it. She was tired of being _Diana Cavendish, the school mascot_.  
  
“You’re comfy,” Akko told her, craning her neck to look up at her. “And you smell nice.”  
  
“Thank you,” Diana replied, unsure how to carry that particular conversation.  
  
It seemed Akko was a little lost, too, because she slapped a hand across her own forehead as though to say _really, Akko_.  
  
It was rather sweet, beyond sweet, and Diana reached down with her spare hand and tentatively nestled her fingers into the hair that was sprawled over her legs, combing it carefully, her heart thudding hard against her chest at the boldness of her impulsive action. But she didn’t want Akko to think that her compliments were not welcome.  
  
In surprise, Akko let out a tiny squeak, quickly followed by (an unintentional, Diana amusingly thought) sound of satisfaction. Almost like a purr. It made her stifle a grin.  
  
“You have magic fingers,” Akko murmured, settling into the impromptu hair massage.  
  
A loud bang caused the two – and everyone else – to look up, startled.  
  
Amanda had fallen from her hammock. “Really?” she glared over at the two, brushing herself off. “You really don’t hear yourselves?”  
  
“Amanda…” Lotte said in warning.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Amanda clambered back into her bunk.  
  
Akko, confused, opened her mouth to question what all that was about before her own words caught up with her; she blushed profusely and wailed, “Sorry, sorry, English isn’t my first language -”  
  
Though Akko’s words (and proximity) had caused a blush of her own, Diana took it in her stride and reassured the other witch that no apologies were necessary, O’Neill had a dirty mind (“Hey!”) and she was glad Akko was comfortable.  
  
“Thanks Diana,” Akko whispered, and it carried so much more in its tone than the immediate situation called for that Diana felt a swell of hope course through her chest. Perhaps if no one else was around, she might have flirted her way around the innuendo if only to see what Akko would do, but this was validation in itself: acceptance that there was something fizzling between them, that they both felt it, that it felt strange to be called out on it. Like a bubble had been burst open.  
  
Maybe now… Diana could be brave.

Before she could think about her next steps, however, Akko sat up and shimmied her way up the blanket, sitting directly next to her.  
  
“Hi,” she grinned.  
  
Diana took a slow sip of tea. “Hi yourself.”  
  
“I’m going to pretend for a moment that we’re not surrounded by our nosy friends and that this is a private conversation.”  
  
“Right…”  
  
“Well, New and Improved Akko wants to buy you ice cream. Or coffee. Or tea? Whatever you like, really, after the exams are over to – to celebrate the… summer.”  
  
Confidence waning, she cleared her throat, and Diana could almost feel the heat radiating from the other girl’s body.  
  
Was she being asked on a date?  
  
Before she could alleviate some of the weight from Akko’s decision to act upon the mutual fizzling, Amanda thought it her God-given right to interrupt their moment and chime in with unnecessary help. “I might be of use in this situation,” she butted in, standing up and drawing everyone’s attention.  
  
Akko sat ramrod still, panicked. Frowning, Diana looked towards the red-head.  
  
“What Akko means to say is, Diana you’re beautiful and hot and pretty and I spend all my time gazing at your lovely blue eyes and fabulous hair, and I suck at flirting so all I can do is uselessly and awkwardly hover around you hoping you can learn my feelings by osmosis.”  
  
A long, long silence followed.  
  
“Amanda,” Lotte sighed in chastisement.  
  
Unabashed, Amanda held her hands up. “I’m helping! We’re leaving for summer soon, they’ll be on opposite sides of the globe, and I can’t relax with all this sexual tension in the air.”  
  
Akko looked to be turning purple. Diana glanced at her, unsure what to do or say.  
  
“AMANDA!” Akko suddenly wailed. “I WAS IN THE PROCESS OF TELLING HER-”  
  
“The time is now!” Amanda retorted. “Spit out what you want to say! Be honest!”  
  
Akko looked pleadingly at Diana, who still hadn’t uttered a word.  
  
“I- I’m sorry for Amanda,” she started to babble, “I mean, she isn’t wrong, I do like you, um, a lot and I find you…” Akko scanned her body and blushed maroon. “This is going all wrong! I’ve been working up the nerve to tell you for weeks and it’s all falling apart-”  
  
“Akko,” Diana said gently, reaching out to touch her shoulder. “I … I think I was waiting for you… to make your feelings known. So I could be sure that I wouldn’t ruin our friendship. I… like you too.”  
  
“See!” Amanda exclaimed. “My work here is done.”  
  
The entire group turned to glare at her.  
  
“Really?” Akko gave her a watery smile.  
  
A little incredulous at this turn of events, Diana nodded, not quite sure she was believing that this was it: this was how they’d revealed their feelings. Having a picnic with six other people around and being outed by their loud-mouthed friend after laughing over an innuendo. Candles and stars were overrated, she reckoned.  
  
“So… Ice cream.”  
  
“Ice cream,” Diana confirmed, trying not to break out into the biggest grin.  
  
Akko laughed maniacally as if she too couldn’t believe what was happening. She looked around the grounds, landing on Lotte (who was beaming) Sucy (who was raising an eyebrow, possibly in encouragement) and at Constanze, who wasn’t even looking at her.  
  
“Right. Okay. Ice cream. You and me.”  
  
Diana grinned anyway, first at her lap, then at Akko, was sending a dazzling smile her way. “That sounds wonderful.”  
  
“Alone. Me and you...” Akko seemed to be entering her own dream world and Diana let her gaze off into whatever it was she was visualising.  
  
Truthfully, she needed a moment or two to calm down. It was the last thing she had expected, in the last place she expected it to happen. She didn’t know whether to kill or kiss Amanda. When she glanced over at the other girl, who was blowing her a smug kiss, she reckoned kill might be preferable.  
  
Later, though. Right now she had not a care in the world. Her heart was full to bursting. Akko was sitting beside her, shyly letting her arm graze hers, glancing at her furtively, and Diana had to stop herself from blurting out more of her feelings. About how utterly charmed she was; how Akko was the embodiment of everything she admired. Wanted. So she settled for reaching over and holding her hand, gently, timidly, and Akko let herself relax into the touch. It was, dare she say it, perfect.  
  
Together they lay on their backs beneath the setting sun, bathed in orange, hands entwined, mutual soft smiles on their faces.  
  
“I was wrong about the sexual tension going away.”  
  
“AMANDA!” Lotte finally snapped.  
  
Diana laughed out loud. She didn’t care. She really did not care. Looking to her side, meeting Akko’s eyes and seeing the shy, sheepish smile on her face, she felt elated beyond anything she’d ever felt before.  
  
She had an ice cream date.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I may end up adding to this.


End file.
